larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
The League of Incredible Vegetables
The League of Incredible Vegetables is the fourth 3D adventure of LarryBoy. It's original title was The League of Incredible Vegetables and the Flurry of Fear. It is the first LarryBoy episode in six years and the second VeggieTales episode to be subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", the first one being "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?". Plot While At the Bumblyburg Science Museum a trio of pesky penguins in jumpsuits try to steal something known as the Fear-Dar. Once the Penguins defeat Bumbyburg's hero LarryBoy, Alfred calls upon "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" for help. Thingamabob (Bob the Tomato), S-Cape (Mr. Lunt), and Vouge (Petunia Rhubarb) have to try to stop the Penguins. When Laura Carrot persuades Junior Asparagus to throw a snowball at a gate to help Vogue and Thingambob go through it, he is appointed onto the League and gets a suit of his own. It turns out, the Penguins were sent by "Dr. Flurry" who is planning to freeze all of Bumblyburg using this device, the Fear-Dar, which can use fear and charge it into a freeze-laser. He and his Penguin army terrorize Bumblyburg using the Fear-Dar and a giant Metal Egg. When The League tries to stop him, they all get frozen except for Junior. Once Junior learns that it isn't super-suits that help you to be brave, it is God, he and Alfred have to save the League with Junior's new identity "Ricochet." Junior and Alfred save the League with the new learned lesson, and Junior becomes a full-time member of the League. Cast of Characters *Larry the Cucumber as LarryBoy *Bob the Tomato as Thingamabob *Junior Asparagus as Ricochet *Mr. Lunt as S-Cape *Petunia Rhubarb as Vogue *Archibald Asparagus as Alfred *Dr. Flurry as himself *Eenie, Meenie, and Michael as themselves *Scooter Carrot as Officer Scooter *Laura Carrot as herself *Ben Gourd as Supper Hero Trivia *Even though Bob already dressed up as "The Red Wonder" in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple, he was given a new alter ego. *This will be the first LarryBoy adventure in which Bob and Mr. Lunt star as primary characters. *This will be the first 3D LarryBoy episode where LarryBoy will have to work with other superheroes. *This is the second VeggieTales episode to be subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", after "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *This is the first LarryBoy episode to have Bob in it, aside from appearing in the kitchen. *The episode's title is a parody of The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. *Vogue is a reference of the X-Men character Rogue. *This is the first LarryBoy adventure to feature a silly song. *The song Trust in God is sung by Alfred Asparagus and Junior Asparagus. The last time the two of them sang together as a duo, was in the film Dave and the Giant Pickle, AKA LarryBoy's first appearance! *An App game based on the show for the iPhone and iPod Touch will be available on iTunes soon! *LarryBoy is already a member of the League, prior to the events of the film. *For some reason, Bob likes the What We Have Learned song. *Here were Junior's previous attempts at a superhero. **Magnet Boy **A balloon Junior **A tornado Junior **A jetpack Junior **A cloak box Junior *This episode was originally called "Larryboy and the League of Superheroes" Trailer The first trailer was a teaser trailer. The second trailer was also a huge hit, coming soon to DVD. Behind the Scenes Links http://www.veggietales.com/league/ http://www.hookedonscience.org/leagueofincrediblevegetablesscienceguide.html Promotional Ads At Family Christian Book Stores, there is a pre-order package that includes a free LarryBoy action figure, and a LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed DVD, along with the film when it comes out. App A game app based on the show is currently available on Amazon for the Kindle and on iTunes for the iPod Touch, iPhone, and the iPad. Gallery LIV ParentGuide.jpg LIV SG StealingtheFearDar.jpg LIV SG Flurryonscreen.jpg LIV GroupMobileShot.jpg LIV VogueCar.jpg LIV BobCycle.jpg LIV Vogue.jpg LIV title2.jpg LIV DrFlurry.jpg LIV ThinamaBob.jpg LIV LarryBoyShooting large.jpg LIV LarryBoy2.jpg LIV SupperHero.jpg LIV S Cape .jpg LIV Ricochet.jpg LIV Penguin3.jpg LIV Penguin2.jpg LIV Penguin1.jpg LIV LarryCopter.jpg LIV jetski.jpg 480306 10151126682490491 1295910242 n.jpg League coloringpage (1).jpg Frozen Eyballs.jpg Wiki-background LIV SG YourSurrounded.jpg LIV SG SupperHero.jpg LIV SG RicochetinSnow.jpg LIV SG RicochetinCave.jpg LIV SG LeagueLooksOn.jpg LIV SG Leagueinvehicles.jpg LIV SG LeagueFrozen.jpg LIV SG LBandBob.jpg LIV SG FlurryandPenguins2.jpg LIV SG BoblooksatLB.jpg LIV SG Archieincopter.jpg LIV SG 3atthestore.jpg 199696 10151191473910491 999093315 n.jpg 602613 10151270067560491 2088909595 n.jpg 60339 10151271410395491 1766367917 n.jpg LeagueGroup.jpg 148814 10151259482610491 175882024 n.jpg 486747 435137743209998 806654106 n.jpg 541268 10151244946675491 918933954 n.jpg LB Background 2.JPG Scene53761.jpg Scene34421.jpg Scene07221.jpg Scene51181.jpg Scene42121.jpg Scene50361.jpg Vogue and larryboy in highheel mobile.jpg Poor larry-boy.jpg Scene58741.jpg Scene58981.jpg Scene59581.jpg Scene58681.jpg Quotes *''This is a problem too big for LarryBoy alone!'' - Alfred *''Alfred! LarryBoy to Alfred; I NEED BACKUP!!! - LarryBoy'' *''S-Cape, away!'' - S-Cape *''League of Incredible Vegetables, engage!'' - Thingamabob *''I...AM...THAT...HERO!!!'' - LarryBoy *''Time...to chill!'' - Dr. Flurry *''MY EYEBALLS ARE FROZEN!'' - LarryBoy *''The League Of Incredible Vegetables'' - Newsboys Category:Films